-wishes
by cresaga
Summary: Mencintai datang dengan risiko, adalah hal yang diketahui semua orang. Molly Hooper siap, atau setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan. [Sherlock/Molly]


Mencintai datang dengan risiko.

Mencintainya sama dengan siap atas segala risiko yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Dan segala luka, baik fisik maupun psikis, adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak risiko. Yang sejak awal rela ia goreskan pada dirinya, selama ia dapat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum. Yang walau bagaimanapun, bukan karena dirinya.

* * *

.

.

.

Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan pribadi.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

Awalnya hal itu hanya untuk memberitahu anak-anak di keluarga Hooper untuk berharap hal yang benar-bernar baik untuk mereka. Namun tanpa sadar, tradisi itu melekat pada Molly hingga sekarang. Sehingga setiap tahun setidaknya ia memiliki dua harapan natal, tak peduli hal itu terkabul atau tidak.

Molly kecil senang mengharapkan sekotak alat bermain dan beberapa aksesori indah, tipikal anak perempuan yang saat itu masih berusia tujuh tahun. Kemudian saat remaja ia memimpikan berlusin-lusin buku dan dapat mengetahui nomor telepon si idola sekolah yang tentu saja tidak mungkin terkabul. Sekarangpun ia masih percaya, tetapi tidak sekanak-kanak dulu mengingat umurnya yang sudah lebih dari seperempat abad.

Tapi untuk tahun ini, ia bimbang akan permintaannya.

Sesungguhnya ia bukanlah orang dengan banyak waktu luang, yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku roman picisan atau berjalan dari satu toko ke toko lainnya demi harga termurah. Ia adalah seseorang yang dapat dikatakan gigih, dengan ribuan frasa membara disetiap jajak sentuhnya. Ia adalah orang yang akan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan sederetan mayat siap autopsi dibanding berkhayal tidak jelas. Terima kasih pada tumpukan jurnal kesehatan yang sangat menarik minatnya.

Namun berkat orang itu, ia tahu permintaannya.

Lebih dari tahu sebab dirinya terjebak dalam pesona sang lelaki.

Orang itu abstrak, tidak dapat didefinisikan hanya dengan sebuah kalimat penjelasan, sosiopat tingkat tinggi dengan langkah demi langkahnya yang tak terduga. Pemilik rambut gelap berombak, yang kadang ia sembunyikan dengan topi detektifnya. Seseorang yang akan membuatmu tenggelam, pada sebuah jurang samar penuh deduksi.

Adalah Sherlock holmes, seorang detektf konsultan satu-satunya di dunia. Bertempat tinggal di sudut jalan Baker Street. Pemuda yang kembali dari kemarian hampir setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Ah, Molly."

Suara itu melenyapkan segala lamunan sang wanita. Molly merapikan berkas di genggamannya sebelum berbalik dan mendapati Sherlock disana.

"Kukira kau sedang berada di San Fransisco sekarang." Katanya, dengan gesture tidak terlalu peduli sambil berjalan ke arah mikroskop.

"Tidak jadi, sepupuku yang akan datang."

"Oh, Marie?"

"Marlet, Sherlock. Marlet." Koreksi Molly dijawab anggukan tidak peduli, seperti biasa.

Molly mengangguk, walau tahu Sherlock tidak memerhatikan lantaran kelewat fokus pada mikroskop di hadapannya. "Dan apa sekarang?"

Pria ikal itu tidak bergeming, ia tetap fokus pada lensa sambil sesekali bergumam sesuatu yang artinya tidak dapat ditangkap Molly. Tapi oh, Molly sudah terbiasa. Ia mengambil kantongan yang tak jauh dari mikroskop yang Sherlock gunakan dan mulai memeriksa isinya, mendapati sebuah manik kalung berbentuk abstrak. Dari sekilas saja ia tahu betapa melambungnya harga kalung itu dipasaran.

"Indah." Ia menyuarakan pendapatnya tanpa sadar.

"Oh, ya?" Sherlock membalas. "Mary yang memilihkannya. Aku sudah tidak terlalu mengikuti bursa berlian sejak kasus Moriarty."

Molly tersenyum, masih memandangi manik kalung yang diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi menghadap lampu, membuat permata itu makin mengkilap. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar, hampir saja menjatuhkan benda senilai jutaan poundsterling itu menyentuh permukaan ubin. "Eh?"

"Ini bukan barang bukti kasus nona permata yang beberapa hari lalu John ceritakan?" Ia bertanya sekali lagi, untuk memastkan.

"Tidak, tidak. Kasus nona permata telah kuselesaikan kemarin." Sherlock menggeleng. "Ini untuk wanita itu, tapi aku harus memastikan rantainya asli, para pemalsu sedang gencar gencarnya sekarang, mengingat sekarang natal."

Oh.

Molly mengerti sekarang.

Mata cokelatnya memandang pada permata kalung itu sekali lagi. Menatapnya dalam dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sebelum menyimpannya kembali. Fakta baru tentang sang detektif kembali diketahuinya, walau sebenarnya ia sudah merasakannya dari dulu.

Ia berdehem sekali, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya."Irene Adler?"

Dan senyum langka seorang Sherlock Holmes yang hanya muncul sekali dalam setahun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberitahukannya segalanya.

Ia tahu ada yang lain dari mereka berdua. Bagaimana Sherlock yang dibuat masuk rumah sakit berkat seorang _lady_ tingkat tinggi dominatriks, bagaimana cara Sherlock meneliti handphone Miss Adler, atau bagaimana Sherlock yang uring-uringan oleh kumpulan pesan. Yang tidak di ketahuinya adalah mereka yang telah sejauh itu.

Ia juga sebenarnya belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan sang wanita. Tapi ia sudah banyak mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang tentang Irene. Oh, jangan lupakan John dan blog miliknya.

Intinya, Molly Hooper telah cukup mengetahui sososok Irene Adler. Semoga saja perempuan itu terpercaya seperti bayangannya.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua, kalau begitu." Molly tersenyum sembari menepuk-nepuk bagian bawah jas labnya, seolah ingin membersikan sesuatu tak kasat mata yang menempel. "Ah, aku harus mengambil sesuatu." Katanya, tak lama setelah mereka saling berdiam dengan Sherlock yang masih terfokus pada mikroskop.

Harapan pertamanya terkabul, walau dengan cara yang benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Tepat saat Molly akan menggapai kumparan benang penghubung di atas sana.

Tapi ia masih tetap kokoh, berharap dengan sungguh sungguh. Permintaan kedua sekaligus terakhirnya di tahun ini agar dapat terwujud.

Berharap bahwa sekali, sekali saja, Sherlock kehilangan kemampuan intuisi serta instingnya selama lima menit. Sehingga ia tidak harus menyadari butiran air mata yang Molly tumpahkan saat wanita itu berjalan ke luar.

Serta tuli sejenak, sehingga ia tidak harus mendengar isakan sang dokter di ujung lorong.


End file.
